EJAMI Reunite
by staceycity
Summary: This story continues from when EJ had gone to Sami's apartment and he kissed her to prove a point so he said. It continues after Rafe left her apartment. This is my first story that I am writing and I never wrote anything similar either. I've been a fan of EJ and Sami now for quite some time and so I wrote a little something. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**:

Rafe had just left after a huge fight with Sami. Sami was sitting on the sofa in her living room trying to get herself together. She found herself thinking about what had happened earlier when EJ dropped by and kissed her instead of the fight which she just had with Rafe. She tried to make herself think of something else but she couldn't.

She remembered how it felt to be taken by EJ like that, by surprise. How it felt to be in his arms, so close to him while he was kissing her so passionately. How long it had been that she wanted to kiss him like that after that night they had had sex on the sofa at the Dimera Mansion, that night when they thought Johnny was dead. He had taken her by surprise back then and couldn't stop what was happening. Sami couldn't believe she was thinking about EJ in that way after everything they had put each other through. Sami thought back on what they had been through since they first met. She listed down all the horrible things they had done to each other starting from the night Johnny was conceived, their forced marriage to end the vendetta between the Brady's and the Dimera's, her keeping her pregnancy a secret from EJ, EJ kidnapping Sydney, Sami shooting EJ in the head and EJ taking the children away from her. She couldn't understand how things had gotten so messed up between them. She couldn't help herself thinking of the good times they had shared together. Back to their first meeting when accidentally EJ had dropped his towel showing off his assets, when they had danced tango on the pier how special he had made her feel, how she longed to feel like that again, she remembered when they had danced in that old cabin on her wedding day to Austin, the first time they made love, the night Sydney was conceived. A smile was on her face but soon she shook it off.

Sydney called out and Sami went over to her children. She had a nightmare and was scared. Sami set down beside her daughter looking at her lovingly, thinking about the night she was conceived. Johnny woke up when he heard his sister crying and went over to her and hugged her. Tears filled Sami's eyes at the sight in front of her. She was starting to realise that she was falling for EJ all over again and the kissed that they shared earlier was not helping her keeping those feelings locked up inside her. She caressed her children's face. Soon they fell asleep. She closed the door behind her and went into the bedroom. She was choosing a clean nightdress to wear after her shower when she heard a noise.

She looked behind her and took the shock of her life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

She stood there frozen at the sight in front of her. She wanted to scream in fear but she couldn't. It was Alan, the same guy that years ago when she was much younger had raped her. He walked in her direction.

'Wh..what? How did you get in here?' she asked him.

'Long time no see Sami, I missed you' Alan told her.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He moved closer to her. Sami was in such a shock that she still hadn't moved an inch. He touched her face and she managed to push his hand away. He pushed her against the wall leaving her absolutely nowhere to go. He pressed his body against hers. Sami tried to push him away but it was no use. Her fEars came rushing back.

'Let me go, leave me alone' she begged him.

'Not before I remind you of how it felt so long ago to be with you like this' Alan told her.

'You are sick, leave me alone' she screamed.

Alan slapped her in the face and grabbed her face hard in his hand and started kissing her neck and smelling the scent of her. Sami cried as she tried to free herself from him. He started moving his hand down her shoulder and over to one of her breast as he grabbed it hard in his hand pressing himself against her. He moved his face closer to hers and locked his lips against hers. She bit him in order to try and realise herself from him. On the contrary, this made Alan angrier. He tore her purple top from her ripping it in two. Sami gasped shocked of what was happening. He undid her bra and threw it away leaving her exposed. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. Sami cried hard and shouted for help. He started sliding his hand down to her stomach over to her belly and as he pushed his hand down in her pants over to her apex.

'Someone help me pleaseeee' she screamed and cried.

Alan was pushing her pants down. Johnny woke up hearing his mother screaming. He got out of bed and went to her bedroom. He looked inside and saw another man covering his mother. Johnny went running to the door and over to his father's door. He knocked as hard as he could on his father's door.

EJ came to the door and found Johnny crying. He got down on his knees and looked in his son's eyes.

'What's wrong Johnny?' he asked him concerned.

'Mummy is in danger' he told him, 'you have to come and help her daddy' he cried.

As soon as Johnny finished the sentence, EJ heard Sami calling out for help and crying her head off. He told Johnny to go back in his room next to Sydney and close the door behind him. Johnny did as his father told him. EJ went running over to Sami's room and was shocked at the scene infront of him. Alan was all over Sami practically naked as well as Sami, as Sami cried her heart out and tried to free herself from the mad man who was over her. EJ ran over to them and grabbed Alan from behind and punched him hard in the face. Sami gasped collapsing down pulling her knees up to her head and covering her face sheevering in shock. EJ continued punching Alan until finally Alan managed to throw a punch in EJ's face and managed to escape from his hold grabbing his clothes and ran out of the apartment...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

EJ was about to run after him but then looked at Sami shaking. He grabbed one of the sheets that was lying on the bed and covered her with it. He knelt down next to her, tears filling his eyes and reached out to her to hold her in his arms but Sami held back in shock. EJ was taken aback by her reaction but immediately understood.

He went infront of her on his knees and looked her in her eyes. Tears in his eyes he called to her.

'Samantha, it's me EJ, look at me please sweetheart' he begged her 'he's gone, you're safe, I'm here'.

Sami looked up at him shaking and EJ held his arms out to her and she lent forward in his arms. He hugged her tight in his arms and cried as EJ held her tight and as close to his heart as possible. Tears came down his eyes, tears of relief that she was safe in his arms and tears of mixed feelings, feelings that he didn't know where still buried deep down inside of him. He kissed her forehead and helped her up, still covering her with the bedsheets. He grabbed her robe for her and gave it to her. He turned around until she put it on so not to make her feel uncomfortable. He led her out on the sofa. As she lied down still not saying a word, he made her a cup of herbal tea to help her come down. He grabbed the mug and went over to her.

'Here Samantha drink this, it will make you feel a bit better' EJ told her stroking her face.

Sami took the mug from him and started drinking the tea EJ made for her.

'Why does this keep happening to me?' she cried. EJ looked up at her with regret all over his face. He remembered about the night Johnny was conceived and the pain of the memory came rushing back.

Sami looked up at him immediately realizing what she just said and how it pained EJ.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't referring to that...' started Sami but EJ stopped her.

'I'm soo sorry Samantha for what I had put you through, I can never apologise enough, I would do anything to take it back Samantha, please you have to know that', tears started coming down his cheeks again as he remembered what he walked in on earlier and thinking back of that awful night when he was a total different person.

'EJ, we both know it wasn't like that between us that night. You saved me tonight from that bastard. When I said earlier again I was referring to when he had raped me' Sami told him.

'He had raped you before?' EJ asked her.

'Yes a long time ago, I was still very young but I hadn't seen him since then', Sami told him, the shock starting to wear off now.

'Samantha, what happened tonight? How did he get in here?' asked EJ.

'I don't know. I went in the bedroom and I heard a noise and as I turned around I saw him standing there' Sami explained to him giving a shudder.

EJ stroked her hand. 'It's over now Samantha' and he hugged her tightly.

'Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll wait for you out here don't worry' he told her.

'EJ...thank you' Sami told him getting off the sofa and planting a kiss on his cheek.

EJ smiled back at her as she headed off towards the bathroom...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

EJ sat on the sofa holding his head and trying to make sense of what happened. There was an intruder in the same house his children were, he saw the intruder trying to rape the mother of his children, his ex-wife, his former lover he listed down, his lov... EJ stopped at the thought. He told himself he couldn't go down that road again with Samantha after everything that they put each other through.

'Daddy is mummy ok?' asked Johnny taking EJ by surprise.

'Yes my boy, mummy is ok, you can't sleep?' asked EJ.

Johnny shook his head and EJ hugged his son and lifted him up and took him to his room and as he was about to put him in his bed, Johnny stopped him.

'Can you put me down next to Sydney daddy, she was having nightmares and I promised her I would hug her all night so that she can sleep?'Johnny told him.

EJ smiled down at his son 'Sure my boy, goodnight' and he planted a kiss on Johnny's forehead and next on Sydney's. He stayed there for a while looking down with love at his children.

By now Sami was out of the shower and came out to an empty living room but soon realized that EJ was in their children's room. She went over there looking down at her family and EJ was part of it. She moved over to where he was and put her hand on EJ's shoulder. EJ looked up at her and smiled. They got out of the room together and closed the door.

EJ looked at Sami while she rubbed her arms and scratched her stomach and tried to scratch her whole body at the same time running her fingers forcefully and tears came down her cheeks.

'What's wrong Samantha?' asked EJ concerned.

'I'm feeling dirty EJ, I can't get myself cleaned up, I can still feel his his hands all over me' Sami cried.

EJ hugged her close to his heart. Actions spoke louder than words.

Sami looked up at EJ with hope in her eyes.

'EJ will you stay the night here with me? I can't bare to be alone' Sami told EJ.

EJ looked down at Sami 'Sure sweetheart no problem, I'll sleep out here on the sofa' he told her as he moved over to the sofa in the living room.

'No EJ, sleep with me in my bedroom, I can't stay there all by myself, I need you there with me holding me through the night EJ' Sami told him as she grabbed his hand.

EJ looked at Sami stunned by her request, 'Are you sure Samantha?'

'Yes EJ, please I'm begging you' asked Sami.

'Ok Samantha if that's what you wish' EJ told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sami and EJ went in the bedroom together. Sami took off her robe and got her hair down and shaked her head to each side, much to EJ's delight as he couldn't help himself but admire the view infront of his eyes. Sami was dressed in a silk pink night dress. EJ removed his trousers as Sami starred at him admiringly. She remembered about the last time they were in the bedroom together, how things had turned out that night. EJ was about to sit on the bed when Sami turned around to face him.

'EJ' she said as she moved in his direction and went infront of him to look him in his eyes.

'Yes Samantha' EJ told her as he turned around to face her.

'Thank you for staying here, it means alot to me' she told him as she placed her hand on his face, dragging her hand down his face.

EJ starred at her confused by her gesture but couldn't help himself and sway his head along with her hand.

'Sure Samantha no problem sweetheart' EJ told her.

They climbed on the bed and tried to get some sleep. EJ held Sami from behind as she slept in his arms. He looked down at her. It had been so long since he held Sami like that. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep.

Sami turned around helplessly in bed while she slept. She was having nightmares of what happened earlier in this very room. Tears started coming down her face as she slept.

'Leave me alone please let me go, don't touch me' she pleaded in her sleep.

EJ woke up startled by her pleading and soon realized that she was having a nightmare. He shook her by the hand to try and wake her up. Sami woke up in shock.

'Oh EJ' she told him crying over his chest.

'Hey, it's alright sweetheart', he told her as he hugged her as tight as possible.

'I need a minute EJ, I need to go to the bathroom' Sami told him as she jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and stayed there for a while looking at herself in the mirror. She came out of the bathroom to find EJ walking all over the room.

'Samantha, are you ok sweetheart? I was worried about you' EJ asked her.

'EJ, I want you to make love to me' she told him as she looked him in his eyes.

'What did you just say?' EJ asked her.

'I want you to make love to me EJ please, I need to feel your hands all over me and not Alan's hands, I need to feel your breath all over me EJ, I need to feel your lips all over my body and your body pressing against mine...I need you so much EJ' Sami told him honestly.

'Are you sure Samantha? I mean we are in a very good place right now, we are friends again and we are being there for each other, I just don't want to do this and then you might regret it afterwards' he told her.

'EJ, kiss me' Sami ordered him.

EJ leaned forward and put his lips gently on Sami's lips. Their kiss started slow as EJ cupped her face with both hands and started to press his lips a little bit harder against hers. Sami opened slightly her lips and EJ's tongue made its entrance to find Sami's tongue waiting hungrily for him. Their tongues danced together like they never did before. Their eyes closed as EJ slid one hand around Sami's waist and pulled her closer to him as Sami reached her hands up to his hair and pressed his head harder against hers.

Their kiss started to heat up as EJ managed to tear himself from Sami's lips as he started kissing slowly her eyes and her cheeks and then found her lips again, ever so hungry for his. Their hands ran all over their bodies. EJ started kissing her neck as he held her face with one hand. Sami gasped at the feeling as EJ kept kissing the side of her neck moving to the front and then to the other side of her neck. Sami started kissing his shoulder and digging her nails in his back, various types of feelings rushing through her body. They starred at each other for a while. EJ bent down his forehead against hers, both already out of breath.

'God EJ this feels so good, you make me feel so good' Sami told him out of breath.

'You taste so good my darling, you're so beautiful Samantha', EJ told her.

He bent down a little and lifted her up, one hand under her knees and the other one around her back, holding their gaze at each other and moving slowly towards the bed that was waiting for them. EJ climbed on the bed still holding Sami in his arms and laid her down gently, covering her body with his. He held his body weight off her, supporting himself on his elbow. Sami lifted up her head to claim his lips kissing them with so much passion and pulling EJ down on her. Sami could feel his growing bulge against her centre, immediately resulting in her body responding heavily against it, wetness flooding her as she felt him rubbing himself against her. EJ lifted his long fingers to one of the strap of Sami's nightdress and let it fall so that he could kiss her shoulder as Sami got more aroused. EJ kept kissing her neck and then her shoulder again, his hand sliding along her side over the silky nightdress to her thigh while his lips started their way to Sami's left breast. He cupped her nipple between his lips and sucked hard on it making Sami gasp out loud. His hand darted to her breast massaging it ever so gently while kissing her cleavage. EJ gave the same treatment to Sami's right shoulder and breast for a while. Sami moaned loudly as he did that to her. She had forgotten how good it felt to be with him like this.

Sami turned them around so that she was on top of EJ this time. With her legs on each side of him, she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands running over his arms and lifting them over his head. She started kissing the inside of his arms, heading over to his neck. While she gave his neck plenty of attention, her fingers ran over to his lips, which he sucked hard on. She began to go down a little, kissing his nipples and his chest, admiring it with both her hands. EJ's hands were all over her head, feeling her soft blonde hair going through his fingers. She continued her journey downwards where his manhood stood in full attention waiting for her. She passed her hands accidentally over his manhood which sent EJ in such a rush of emotion. He looked down at her lovingly with hunger in his eyes. She tore off slowly his boxers torturing EJ. She stayed there for a while watching over his manhood and blowing heated breaths on it, much to EJ's delight.

'God Samantha take it into your mouth, stroke it do whatever you want but do something I can't stand this' EJ begged her.

'Your wish is my comand' she told him slyly.

She looked up at him teasingly as she licked his member all the way through with the tip of her tongue, her hair brushing over it. She did it again and again leaving EJ panting and trying to control himself. She leant down and sucked his member hard. Pleasure was all over EJ's face. EJ knew that if she kept going on like this, he wasn't going to last longer, so he took comand in his hands. He stood up and turned the tables around so that now he was on top of Samantha. He kissed her roughly this time, his need growing stronger. His fingers went down to her core massaging it for her as Sami moaned with pleasure while still kissing EJ. He inserted two fingers without warning which took Sami by surprise as she screamed with joy.

'Do you like this Samantha? EJ asked her still giving her this treatment as he did.

'Mmm very much, don't stop' she told him.

As she said that, EJ inserted the third finger into her, her body showing off as juices slipped along her thighs as he did. This made EJ go crazy. He went down to her core, his fingers still inside of her as he started sucking her nub. Sami was going insane with the pleasure he was giving her, throwing her head from one side to the other.

'God EJ I can't take this' she told him ' I want you inside of me right now, I want to feel you in me EJ'.

EJ did not speak and lifted his head to go and meet her lips. He bit her lower lip gently and sucked her upper lip harder. Sami's hands were all over him, cupping his bottom cheeks and pressing him down on her. EJ brushed over his member to her core finding it wetter than before and started sliding it inside, much to Sami's delight. She pulled him down from his back on her as he continued to enter her. As he was all in, EJ stayed there for a while.

'Please EJ I want to feel you moving in me, I need you so much' Sami told him looking in his eyes as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

'I missed you so much Samantha' EJ told her as he started moving in her slowly so that he could drag this on for as long as he could. He could feel that it will not be long until they climax, so he started moving faster in her. Sami was digging her nails in his back and biting his shoulder in pleasure and EJ could feel the pain, but he wasn't sure if it was from her bite or from the pleasure of being with her like this.

'Faster EJ, I'm cumming' she told him.

EJ moved faster and as he did he could feel her climaxing around him, immediately resulting in his own climax as she did. She could feel him spitting out in her, a feeling that she so longed for. They stayed on top of each other for a while until Sami couldn't breath properly, her body acknowledging EJ's weight on top of her.

EJ moved to the side of the bed breathless, leaving both of them wasted.

'That was incredibly beautiful' he told her as he kissed her cheek 'just like you are right now'.

'Oh EJ..I..I' Sami couldn't say it.

'What is it my darling? Did you enjoy yourself? Did I do something wrong?' he asked her urgently.

'No no it was amazing EJ, you were amazing..' Sami told him storking his face.

'Than what is it Samantha?' EJ asked again.

'I guess I can't keep denying this anymore, what's between us, you filled me utterly and the desperate need and the want of you is killing me...I.. I guess I still love you EJ' Sami told him finally.

EJ couldn't speak for a minute stunned by what he just heard.

'You love me?' EJ told her.

'Yes I love you, I always have EJ, I was just too stubborn to admit it, simply because you are a Dimera, and after everything we put each other through, I wasn't sure if my feelings for you were still there and real, but when you kissed me earlier today, when you dropped by to prove a point like you said, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about that kiss, from thinking about you. I so wanted you to kiss me again. And the way you made love to me just now, I know our connection is still there. I can feel it' Sami told him honestly.

EJ was shocked by her declaration of her feelings towards him.

'Samantha, I love you so much. I know that when I came by earlier, I kissed you to supposedly prove the point that there is nothing between us, and I guess I was trying to convince myself from that. I never stopped loving you even when I did those horrible things to you, in my twisted way I loved you and I wanted you to love me so much Samantha. It hurt like hell the thought that you didn't feel anything for me' EJ trailed off.

'But I did EJ. I guess we get under each others skin so much that we end up doing stupid and harmful things to each other. I'm deeply sorry for the last one I pulled on you, I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, I can't even say it right now. I'm just so sorry EJ you have to know that' Sami told him.

'I do know that my dear, I guess I deserved it. We are both sorry for everything that we put each other through, so I guess it is better left at that and not talk about our past, but talk about our future' EJ told her. 'You have no idea how many times I wished that I could have another chance with you, to make all the wrong in our relationship right. I want to have it all with you Samantha, I want us to get married and go on our honeymoon, somewhere so romantic that your heart desires, I want to have another baby with you, to know what it feels like to find out that I would become a father again, to take care of you during the pregnancy and to go with you to the hospital visits to see our unborn child together and to be there when you're giving birth, to hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you look and how much I love you, I want it all Samantha...I know my head is spinning right now but I just wish that it would be different this time round' finished EJ tears in his eyes.

Sami was speechless at his declaration. 'You want to have another baby EJ?' she asked him.

'Yes I would love that' EJ stated.

'EJ, I love you so much right now..do you think all that you said can actually happen for us?'

'Together Samantha we can make everything happen' he said.

EJ kissed her again and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

Months had passed by since that night when EJ had found Alan in Sami's bedroom. They haven't heard from him since that night and they never saw him again..it's like he vanished into thin air.

Sami and EJ were back together living happily with their children. Will also came around to both of them. He accepted EJ back as his mothers' partner. He could see that EJ has changed and that he really loved Sami. They made sure too spend time together as a family everyday, either for lunch or dinner or even an hour in the morning before everyone started the day, either off to work or to school. Will was working with EJ in the company along with Sami.

Sami and EJ grew closer together much to her family's disappointment of choosing EJ over Lucas who was back in town. Lucas had also started clashing with Will since his son had become friends so to speak with EJ and was also working for him. Ali always loved EJ which made Lucas even angrier. Sami had tried to talk her family to come around, explaining that if both EJ and Sami could find it in their hearts to forgive one another for everything they put each other through, then so should them.

Sami wanted to plan a special dinner for her children and EJ that night.

'EJ, I'm going to buy some groceries before coming home as I want to cook something special tonight' she told him.

'Is it a special occassion my darling?' EJ asked.

'No, I just feel like doing that, I'm just so happy right now that we are back together and we are managing to spend a lot of time as a family together, and with Will in the picture as well it's awesome. We were never tight and I'm just enjoying this time having him around' Sami explained.

'Ok, sweetheart, just try not to burn the place down, alright darling?' EJ teased her.

'Don't worry about a thing EJ, you are so going to love this. I'm off. I will see you back home later ok honey?' asked Sami.

'Sure my love, see you later' he kissed her goodbye as she left the office happily and off to the grocer.

Sami was standing by her car looking for the keys in her handbag, when she felt someone grabbing her from behind covering her mouth with a cloth which soon dosed her off. ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**:

EJ and William were ready from work and off to EJ's car heading home when EJ stopped. Sami's car was still there. Both EJ and Will hurried towards the car, already having a bad feeling about this.

'EJ look' shouted Will as he grabbed Sami's purse and keys from the floor.

EJ was in complete shock. 'SAMANTHA'.

They stayed put and called Roman and informed him about Sami's disappearance. Roman, Bo and Hope were in the parking area of the building in a few minutes. They searched the area for clues.

'Does this place have security cameras EJ?' asked Roman.

'Yes it does, there's one over there' EJ pointed out, showing off the camera on his left side 'And there's another one up there on my right' he stated.

'Ok so we are going to need those footages EJ' Roman stated.

'At what time did Sami leave the building?' asked Hope.

'She left about 2 hours ago as she wanted to go to the groceries she said, cos she wanted to cook something special for tonight' EJ told them urgently.

'And what was she wearing?' asked Bo.

'She was wearing a short pink dress with a purple cardigan on it' stated Will.

'Did something odd happen lately or did Sami had an argument or maybe you did something to someone that might want to get back at you for something EJ?' asked Hope.

'Not lately no but 7 months ago something did happen. I don't know if this is linked or not but maybe it might' EJ said.

'Ok go on what happened EJ?' asked Roman interested.

'Samantha didn't want anyone to know and that's why we never said anything. Someone managed to enter in her apartment and tried to..' EJ trailed off.

'Tried to what EJ?' asked Will as even he didn't know about this.

'Tried to rape her' EJ stated

'What?' they all hissed

'And what happened? Who was it?' asked Bo

'Alan..does the name sound familiar?' asked EJ

'The guy who raped Sami so long ago!' announced Roman.

'Yes apparently. The kids were in their bedroom and Johnny heard Sami screaming and crying for help, he...he went over to her room and saw someone covering her and he came knocking hard on my door crying and begged me to go and help her out which of course I did' EJ finished.

'Why didn't Sami say anything? Why didn't she report this?' asked Hope.

'She was a total mess Hope and she didn't feel like talking about it to anyone accept me since I was the one who knew besides her. I told her plenty of times that she should report this but she kept insisting and it wasn't my place to go against her wishes as much as I wanted to report him' EJ told her.

'EJ did he do it? Did that son of a bitch manage to rape my daughter again?' asked Roman tensed.

'No, I stopped him just in time I guess' EJ told him.

Everyone was shocked. This was something to start on they decided. EJ was a total mess. He was worried sick about Sami, about where she was and who had kidnapped her. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking if the person who kidnapped her was hurting her or even worse. He felt totally helpless...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sami slowly opened her eyes trying to regain consciousness. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She was feeling light headed and found herself tied up and couldn't move an inch. The room was dark with no windows and it looked big from what she could see. She started feeling cold and soon realised that she must be in a basement. She waited for what it seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly someone seemed to appear and couldn't be more shocked at the view infront of her. Alan was standing in front of her, wearing just a pair of jeans. Shock was all over Sami's face. She could hardly speak since the drug he had given her was still in effect.

'Wh..what have you done? Wh..where am I?' she asked weakly.

'Do you really think I am going to answer that question my dear?!' Alan told her. 'I figured since our last meeting didn't go so well in your apartment, I figured I should do something about it, away from your lover' he told her.

'EJ will find me' she told him.

'If you say so...keep dreaming honey, but I did not get you here to just talk Sami, no no, I got you here so that we can have some alone time, just you and me and no one else' he told her as his hands stroked her face. She tried to move her head away but she started feeling dizzy, obviously due to the drug still in her system.

He leaned forward and started kissing her cheeks and over to her jawline as his hands went over to her dress. He started unbuttoning her dress, which didn't take very long to do. He stared at her flesh admiringly in his sick way. His hands undid her bra from the front which left her breast exposed. Alan immediately took one of her breast in his mouth and the other one in his hand and started stoking it hard. Sami gasped helplessly as she panicked and tried to move so that she could free herself from him although she knew it was useless, as she was all tied up. Worst part was that this time no one could come in time to save her from him. She tried to think of her children and EJ so that her mind was not on what was happening to her at that very moment. While think all this she felt Alan penetrate her hard giving out a loud scream as much as she could from the pain that she felt as she was dry. Tears came down her eyes as Alan spit his seed in her.

'Did that feel good baby?' he asked her wiping away her tears 'There is plenty more where this came from you know' he told her as he had already climbed on her again and started penetrating her harder this time, leaving Sami totally devastated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**:

EJ was devastated. He took the children to Caroline as he knew that he was going to spend alot of time away from home looking for ways to find Sami.

'Thank you Caroline for looking after the children, I just don't want to leave them alone since I will be out most of the time trying to figure out how to find Sami' EJ told her.

'Don't worry about the children EJ, I will take good care of them' she told him. As EJ was about to leave, Caroline reached for his hand, 'EJ, if anyone can get to Sami, it's you. I know you will not rest until she's home'.

'You have my word Caroline, if it's the last thing I do' and with that EJ left and headed to the police station.

'Any news Roman?' EJ asked.

'We just received the tapes, we are about to start watching them' Roman told him.

EJ, Will, Roman, Bo and Hope all set down and started watching one of the tape. It didn't take to long to see Sami on the screen. EJ's heart stepped a beat at the sight of watching Samantha again and knowing that he is about to watch her getting kidnapped. Sami was just taking her keys out from her handbag when they watched the kidnapper coming up from behind her with a cloth in his hand and suddenly covering her mouth. Sami collapsed in his arms instantly. He saw the kidnapper just lifting her up on his shoulder and threw her in the trunk of the car. EJ felt like he was about to throw up and his hands turned into a hard fist ready to punch the hell out of him.

The kidnapper was stupid enough not to cover his face so they could easily identify him. It was Alan. They started their search. As they were talking and trying to figure out where Alan might have taken Sami, EJ's phone rang.

'Hello' EJ said 'Who is it?'

'Hello EJ' Alan said.

'Where is Samantha you son of a bitch?' EJ told him and put him on speaker so that everyone could hear. In the background they could hear Sami screaming for EJ to help her.

'Go into the website I am about to give you and you can see Samantha again' Alan told him and then hung up.

EJ immediately got into the website Alan gave him and took the shock of his life. William couldn't watch and neither could Hope. Roman and Bo had to watch so that maybe they could figure out where they were. EJ couldn't stop staring, anger filling him inside as his heart was tearing apart. They could see Sami all tied up against the bed completly naked crying her heart out. All of a sudden they saw Alan moving towards her with a belt and syringe in his hands. They watched him beat her up on her thighs and her stomach as Sami screamed in pain. Tears ran down all of the viewers faces as they watched helplessly. They saw Alan injecting Sami with a drug that would knock her out but not completly, just enough to know what he was doing to her body but she wouldn't be able to struggle and scream. EJ wanted to rip him apart and he begged against the laptop for him to stop what he was doing to her. EJ had watched Alan rape his lover viciously when she was so helpless.

At that moment, one of the cops came in the room giving them addresses of Alan's properties, indicating that one of his houses had a huge basement. EJ wrote the address down and was out of the station in rage intending in ripping apart that bastard. All the others trying to keep up with his speed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**:

Sami was in a lot of pain and very weak. Alan undid the ropes which were tying her to the bed and helped her up. She couldn't walk, her legs were to weak to do so and she fell on the floor. Alan shouted at her to get up and when she didn't. He hit her with the belt on her back and her legs and kicked her in the stomach. Sami was covered in bruises as blood was starting to appear on her bruises and cuts. He lifted her up slamming her against the wall and started hammering himself in her with so much force that she started to faint.

All of a sudden someone grabbed Alan from behind and spinned him around and started punching the hell out of him as Sami collapsed on the floor. EJ was too fast, so when the others finally arrived, EJ had already beaten Alan unconscious. They had to remove EJ from Alan by all the strength they had as he couldn't stop himself until he heard Samantha's name. He rushed over to her, tears running down his cheeks. Sami lied lifeless on the floor naked. EJ started giving her CPR while Hope phoned for the ambulance.

'Please Samantha breath sweetheart, you have to breath' he told her as he gave her mouth to mouth again and pumped her chest.

'You have to open those beautiful blue eyes Samantha please sweetheart, the children need you, I need you, I can't live without you' EJ pleaded with her while holding her closely to him as the others watched crying at what they were witnessing.

'E..EJ' Sami tried.

EJ's face light up at the sound of her voice calling him.

'Samantha darling you are going to be fine sweetheart, I'm here, you're safe' he told her tears still covering his face.

'It..it hurts E..EJ' Sami chocked.

EJ could see that she was covered in bruises and blood. He covered her with her dress which was still on the floor as the paramedics arrived on site.

They took Sami in the ambulance and EJ went with her as Will drove his car back to the hospital.

Back in the hospital everyone waited eagerly for Sami's doctor to come out and let them know how she was. EJ couldn't stop pacing up and down the corridor. The doctor came out.

'How is she doctor? Is Samantha going to be fine?' EJ asked desperately.

'Sami suffered a terrible trauma, the cuts are not that deep so they will heal by time, her ribs are not broken although she is severly bruised in that area. No diseases were transmitted so she should recover just fine but it might take some time for the shock to wear off' the doctor told them.

Everyone was relieved.

'EJ she keeps calling your name so I guess you better go near her, I think she needs you' the doctor told him.

EJ ran to her room. She was lying on the bed tears coming down her pale face as she starred up at the ceiling. EJ sat down next to her not sure if he should touch her hand but he couldn't hold himself.

'Samantha, it's me sweetheart' he told her while caressing her hair.

Sami looked at him and she started crying loudly signaling EJ to hold her as she buried her face in his chest. EJ felt like his heart was being torn apart knowing that she was in so much pain and yet he couldn't do anything to take that pain away.

'It hurts so much EJ, I can't stand it. I feel so dirty and I can't move because my ribs hurt, and I can't scratch myself because my body hurts EJ' Sami told him crying as he cried with her holding her in his arms and not letting her go.

'You need to rest sweetheart so that you don't feel the pain, I wish I could take it all away Samantha' EJ told her sadly.

'I can't close my eyes without seeing his face EJ, I'm so scared EJ, what if he comes after me again?' Sami cried.

'He's not coming after you sweetheart, he's barely still alive...he is lying handcuffed in one of the hosipital bed with two securities at his door' EJ told her.

'How did you find me EJ, I thought you never would' she told him.

'I wouldn't have stopped until I found you Samantha. He called me and gave me the link to his website as I watched helplessly what he was doing to you' EJ informed her.

Pain was all over his face as the memory of seeing what Alan was doing to Sami came rushing back. Sami reached out her hand and stoked his cheek as tears came down his face as she did.

'I am so sorry you had to see that, it must have been awful' she told him.

'Yes it was' EJ said.

They kept talking for a while until they both fell asleep their heads on one pillow next to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**:

Four days had passed by and Sami was going home. She hadn't seen her children accept for Will for four days. She couldn't wait to get home. EJ and Sami were infront of the door. EJ opened the door helping Sami in as she heard:

'Surprise mummy' all her children running to her with happy faces as they saw their mother back home. They were very careful. EJ had explained to them that their mummy was a bit sick and hurt and so they had to be careful around her.

'Oh my babies' Sami cried out as she tried to hug them all together while EJ held her. He helped her over to the sofa while the children started telling their mother what they have done in these four days she was gone. They had decorated the place with balloons and a streamer which said 'Get Well Soon Mummy'. Sami was so happy to be back home with her family.

The children went for their afternoon nap in their bedroom and Sami needed to take her rest as well. She wanted to sleep on the couch as she was dreading going in the bedroom where Alan had almost raped her months ago.

'Come on Samantha, you can't sleep on the couch, it's not that comfortable for you, besides I have a surprise for you' he told her as he helped her get up and helped her walk towards the bedroom. Sami opened the door and found her surprise waiting for her.

'Oh my God EJ, how did you manage to do this?' she asked surprised.

'Will helped me out a little' he admitted 'I knew that you wouldn't want to come in this room as it was so I re-decorated it a little..I hope you like it' he told her.

'Like it, I love it EJ' she turned to him and hugged him.

He helped her up towards the bed.

'Stay with me EJ please' she begged him.

'Sure sweetheart anything you want' EJ told her.

He went up on the bed and lied down next to her holding her in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

'I love you Samantha so much, more than you'll ever know',he told her as he stroked her cheeks.

Sami turned around slowly in his arms to face him.

'I love you too EJ. Will you kiss me, I need to feel your lips on mine, I need to feel your love EJ' Samantha told him while caressing his face. EJ leaned down and kissed her lips ever so gently as he held her close in his arms.

The coming weeks and months were going to be very hard as both of them had therapies to go to, to recover from the trauma they suffered, while Sami still needed to get her health back. EJ stood by her side through all of this and their love grew stronger than ever before.


End file.
